Of Habits and Fears
by Calloniel
Summary: Takes place when Lavi and Allen are going after Krory. Allen has a habit of disliking cold beds, and Lavi's ultimate fear is of being broken. How do the two relate? Laven, R


This here is a gift for my friend, whose account on here I CANT FIND B(

Anyway, this is my first Laven ever, so please no flaming. Critique is welcomed and appreciated, and please review! **WARNING! WARNING!** First of all, I don't own any of the characters. None, nada, zip. Also, there might be some slight OCCness, as well as some steamy scenes in the future. Its not too much though, so... yeah. Enjoy C:

_**Lavi Bookman**_

"Who, me?" I asked, pointing a finger at my face. They had to be kidding.

Lenalee nodded at me, tugging on my sleeve in a pleading manner. "Please Lavi! Allen must have missed the train at the station!" _Obviously..._ I thought in my mind. "I can't find him anywhere!"

I had been the first to realize Allen was MIA. I had called Bookman and Lenalee, asking if they had seen him. When they hadn't, I had gotten worried, but figured Allen could take care of himself and would get in touch with us soon. Bookman and Lenalee... well, Bookman was probably thinking something along the same lines as me, since he didn't seem to care too much. That is, until we all realized he _couldn't_ get in touch with us because Timpcanpy was here on the train. Now, Lenalee and Panda-face where pushing me off the train (almost literally) to go and find the bean sprout.

Panda, who was currently pushing me with his foot, grumbled, "What is he, a little kid?"

I twitched. "Stop shoving, Panda." Then I sighed, scratching the back of my flame colored hair with a gloved hand. "I'll go, but I have a really bad feeling about this..." Lenalee gasped and hugged me, wrapping her thin arms around my bulkier frame. As she mumbled 'thank you' into my exorcists coat, Bookman wondered off inside, probably looking for some sort of juice that would make any other man sick. Wiggling away from Lenalee, I took my innocence from the clasp on my leg and shouted "Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Extend!" _Zoom!_ And off I went. _Ah, Moyashi-kun, what have you gotten into now,_ I thought absently.

_**Allen Walker**_

I squirmed from underneath the man that now held me captive, his weight crushing me. But I barely noticed. _Agh! _I though. "The train... it's gone..." I face-palmed into the concrete, mourning my luck. "The train... the train..." I immediately began thinking of when the next leaving train might be, but it couldn't be until the next morning. My face slammed against the concrete once more. "Ugh..."

"Forgive me, Lord Minister, but we are in dire straits," the fat man exclaimed, climbing off of me. I dimly felt air rushing back into my lungs through my grief. "Please save our village, Priest of the Black Order!" Now that I felt through my grief. I turned to him, eyes full of confusion.

_Priest...?_ I though questioningly, at the same time as I said "Huh?" A gasp escaped my lips as the larger man threw me over his shoulder, introducing himself as George, the Mayor of the little town. He continued to exclaim how he needed my aid to defeat some sort of beast until he kicked open the door of a small inn.

"Citizens!" George shouted gleefully, "Our prayers have been answered! A Priest of the Black Order has come!"

"Wait... I'm not really..." I began to protest. It was useless, seeing how I was then surrounded by townsfolk, all proclaiming "Its a miracle!" and "Lord Priest!" and most of all, "Hooray!".

Next thing I knew, I was sitting tied up in a wooden chair, facing a half-circle of men with pitchforks, axes, and other pointy objects.

"Hang on a sec." I grimaced. "What exactly do you need my help with?"

The men all looked at each other, warily almost, as if it were a touchy subject. Eventually, George said "Vampires."

I blinked."Vampires?"

"Yes. For years now, a diabolical vampire has terrorized this village! His name is Count Krory. He never shows himself by day, but the screams of his victims echo from his castle each night." He glanced around, a dark look in his gaze. "People say that no one who sets foot in that castle is ever seen again."

I sweat dropped, watching them. If I weren't tied up, this would almost be funny. "A vampire? In this day and age?" I began to question. I was quickly silenced as George motioned towards his men; all who took a menacing step forward. I gulped. "Okay. Vampire. Got it."

The Mayor glanced around again, before continuing. "Then one night... the first victim was an old woman who lived alone. Count Krory drained her blood until her body literally evaporated..." There was a pregnant, tense pause as the townsfolk remembered that night.

So what happened next was completely unexpected.

"Really?" Drawled a familiar voice.

I jumped, causing my chair to rock violently to the side. The villagers jumped as well; their heavy footfalls stomping all together confirmed it. In my mind, I breathed a sigh of relief, eyes softening as I looked at my companion. Then shock once again coated my features as I shouted "Lavi! What are you doing here?" I paused. "And how did you get in that barrel?" And it was true. Lavi had, apparently, popped out of nowhere, and his upper body was protruding out of an old wooden barrel.

Lavi looked at me, completely serious. "Looking for you, of course." He looked me over, from head to toe, observing my current state. Unbidden by me, a blush coated my cheeks. _What the..._ my thoughts were broken as townsfolk, who had apparently realized he too had a cross on his chest, tackled Lavi from all four sides.

"So..." I began again. "What is it you want?" On the inside, I was trying not to laugh at the teenager next to me, who was now also tied up. Lavi was making a grumpy face, mumbling about how he knew this was going to be trouble, or something along the lines of that.

George crossed his hands in front of him and spoke softly. "See, the truth is, before the Count began his reign of terror, another traveler came through our village. He said he was a priest, and asked directions to Castle Krory. We warned him of the danger and tried to dissuade him, but he just laughed and headed for the castle. Three days passed, and just when we thought for sure that he had been killed by Krory... the traveler returned." George then went on to explain what the traveler had requested of him, should more priests come this way. "Not long after that, the attacks began. So far, he has killed nine villagers!" The men in the room began to cry out just who had been killed. Mothers, sisters, cousins twice removed... then the Mayor spoke again. "Tonight, we were preparing to take matters into our own hands, even at the cost of our lives," here, everyone became somber, and I couldn't help but get the feeling this was somewhat rehearsed. "But then..." George paused, gathering suspense.

I leaned towards Lavi. "I have a bad feeling..." I whispered.

He leaned towards me, rocking on two legs of his chair. "I've _had_ a bad feeling," he countered, green eye glimmering as he rocked back to all four legs. As he moved away, I caught a scent, the smell of fire and wood smoke. It smelled good. When George exclaimed about God answering their prayers, I realized I was still leaning towards Lavi. I jerked up, a flush creeping along my neck. From the corner of my eye, I saw my friend eye me curiously, before turning to the Mayor.

"Actually..." He began, "we deal with acumen."

George gasped. "Really? You can vanquish demons too? You must be very powerful!"

Lavi sighed, exasperated. And he had only been here for a couple of minutes. "We don't do that sort of thing..." he tried again.

Realizing that we were going nowhere with this, I rolled my eyes and asked, "Well, what did this traveler look like?" The Mayor frowned, before grabbing a piece of paper and pen from a nearby desk. He began scribbling furiously, before holding up a drawing that looked very much like...

"Master," I breathed, a bad feeling swelling in my gut.

_**Lavi Bookman**_

I totally _called_ it.

Almost as soon as I had revealed myself, I was attacked, tied up, and demanded to kill a vampire. Of all the things... I leaned over to Allen, and whispered, "Why did you have to miss the train? We wouldn't have gotten into this mess." A blue-grey eye glowered at me (His other eye was still healing from Road's candle) underneath snow-white hair.

"Its not my fault! And if I hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten this new lead on where my Master is," he grumbled back, his face gathering a dark look at the mention of Cross. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Which was hard, with ropes wrapped around my wrists.

After recognizing the (horribly drawn) portrait of General Cross, we had decided to go and investigate what this vampire was, exactly. That was, until the sun decided to rise, spilling blood colored light across the gathering. The Mayor had then decreed we would begin the hunt the following night, and could stay in a room at the inn to get some sleep. Of course, we only had enough money to get one room, but luckily it had two beds. Unluckily once more though, in order to keep us from leaving, our door was barricaded, the window caged shut, and our wrists bound. Its not as if the last one mattered though. As soon as they finished blocking the window, when the villagers where out of sight, I could have Allen undo my bonds for me. I listened with enhanced hearing as they hammered nail after nail into boards, blocking the window. I heard Allen murmur something about 'unnecessary' and 'annoying', and I turned to look at my comrade.

Long, powder white hair dangled in front of what I knew were pale blue eyes. He had moved, and now sat on the bed across from me, looking down at the ropes crisscrossed along his hands, binding them together. Allen tugged at them hopelessly. His pale skin looked like porcelain, and the contrast made his red scar stand out like ink splattered out on a clean page. The urge to trace it, memorize it, to touch his face came over me for a moment. I felt my eyes widen before I shook my head. _Weird thoughts, go away_, I chanted quietly. _Weird thoughts go away._

I have had thoughts like these before, towards Allen. I haven't known him for long, and for the most part it was all-physical in the beginning. And now, I try to tell myself it still is. But seeing Allen cry, seeing Allen at his weakest, at his strongest... his passion for humans and Akuma. His innocence and morals all intrigued me, like a book with a handsome cover. I want to see what's on the inside of him, what he is like, what he can really be. But I'm too scared to turn the first page of that book, to look beyond what he has already allowed me to see. I turned my gaze to my own bound hands and shook my head.

Suddenly, I noticed the absence of the loud banging of metal against wood. They had finished the window. "Finally," I murmured, standing. If I had nothing to do, I would start thinking weird things. Not that I hadn't started to already.

Allen stood up, and reached his hands out to me so I could untie them. My fingertips danced across the harsh fibers of the rope, tugging and pulling, trying to find loose spots.

"Ouch!"

I made a face, still tugging at his ropes. "Sorry," I murmured. "Calm down, I almost..." I took a step closer, trying to see in the dim lighting. With the boards covering the window, the light had decreased drastically, despite it being day outside. But as I leaned towards Allen, he began to lean backwards. I frowned at his foot as he moved it to balance himself. "Stay still," I commanded. I took another step forward breathing deeply, trying to concentrate on the rope instead of the younger boy in front of me. I had started to notice that Allen smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. I always have loved sweets. _Anhu_i grumbled in my mind. _Weird thoughts, weird thoughts_.

Finally, I got the knots loose, and began to gently remove them from Allen's hands. My fingertips danced across the bare skin of his right arm as I pulled them away. The 15 year old grimaced, rubbing his wrists. I glanced at him in concern. "You okay?"

After rubbing them for a second, he looked up at me. "Yeah, fine. Just rubbed against my wrists a bit, that's all." He gestured towards my hands. "Now you," he stated, coming towards me.

I held up my wrists, like a bound criminal. "Now me," I repeated, grinning cheekily.

Rolling his eyes, Allen stepped closer to me, bringing with him the smell of chocolate and sweets. I sighed as his fingers brushed my skin, burning them with some sort of heat. I watched his gloved hands, curiously. What else could those hands make me feel? As a Bookman, I had duties and expectations placed upon me. Love, lust, wanting, desire, none of those where listed in the job description. Hopefully, this would just be like all my other romances - hook up then get out of town. My emerald eye roamed from my hands to the face of my friend, and I knew that wouldn't be, couldn't be like all the others. Blue eyes focused on my hands, on the rope binding them. He gently sucked in his lower lip, head tilted so he could see a bit more clearly. My gaze softened. Oh yes, Allen Walker was a different sort of person.

At some point, my bonds fell to the floor, and I reached up my arms and stretched, yawning. I felt my shirt pull across my chest, but I ignored it, preferring to focus on the delicious feel of my muscles pulling and contracting beneath my skin. Glancing towards Allen, I found his gaze fixated on my chest, and I smirked. Deciding not to say anything, I shrugged off my coat, my scarf, my gloves, and my bandana, placing them all on a chair in the corner of the room. I collapsed on my chosen bed, sighing deeply. On occasion, I would find Allen watching me, or glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking or couldn't see. Ha! I am a Bookman. I notice everything. But while some part of me hoped that the reason he watched me was because he was attracted to me, the other part hoped that it was all just a mistake. So that way, if I were wrong, I wouldn't have to get my heart broken. That was one of my greatest fears - being broken.

I felt my eyes drift shut, and tried to even out my breathing. It was hard, and I found myself peeking through half closed lids at my friend. He was still standing, staring at his bed with a frown on his face. He had taken off his exorcists coat, which was draped over the railing of his bed. Part of his long, button-up long sleeve was untucked, the first couple of buttons undone. The ribbon that usually twined itself around his neck as loose, lying across his shoulders. Tapping his chin, Allen pulled back the covers of the bed, stared at it a little bit before placing his palm against the sheets. His face twisted, and he placed the limb on his hip. Curious, I sat up. "What are you doing?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

Allen jumped, glancing over his shoulder. "Oh. Um, nothing really. Go to sleep," he mumbled. I remained in my current position, trying not to laugh at the look on his handsome features.

"Oh really."

The boy glared, grumbling, "Yes, _really_."

"They why aren't you in bed yet?"

A sigh, and Allen turned to face me fully. "Okay, want to know why? The bed is cold." I blinked at him, leaning my head into my palm, which in turn balanced on my knee. My friend looked uncomfortable, and shifted from foot to foot.

"Please, elaborate," came from my lips, unbidden. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but I was curious.

Allen sucked in his lip again, before saying in a rush, "I don't like sleeping in cold beds. I hate it. I don't know why, but it's a habit of some sorts, I guess. Sleep is impossible unless the bed is at least room temperature." He glanced from side to side. "That's why my room at the Order is so warm, because I don't like cold beds," he concluded.

I stood. "That's really weird." I started to chuckle, and it turned into full-blown laughter as Allen blushed. At his protests, I quieted. "So that's it? You can have my bed then."

Allen hesitated. "I couldn't ask you to do that," he finally managed, putting up his palms.

I snorted, and walked over to his bed. Collapsing on it, I said, "Go ahead, its fine." I shooed him away. After hesitating, the exorcist walked over to the bed, felt it with his hand, and then climbed beneath the covers.

And for a while, it was silent. Still, I couldn't sleep. Usually, Bookman was in the room with us, and Lenalee nearby. With Bookman around, I was able to keep all my thoughts and feelings under control, under lock and key. But now, it was just us two... all alone... by ourselves. I rolled over onto my side, facing the wall, trying to breath. Unbidden to me, the thoughts of the boy infiltrated my mind. Thoughts of what Allen would feel like under my fingertips, the scent of him filling my nose as I pressed my face into his silver hair, my tongue caressing the indent of his collarbone, the sound of my name coming from his lips -

"Lavi?"

The quiet whisper immediately rocked me from my thoughts. _What a coincidence..._ I thought shakily as I whispered back, "Yeah?"

A pause, before that beautiful voice murmured, "I'm still cold."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know... make it warmer?" The voice was joking, but I thought seriously for a moment of how I could make the boy warm. A solution came quickly to my mind, and I pulled back the sheets of my current bed. Placing my bare feet on the floor, I tiptoed over to him. Couple, tiny streams of sunlight filtered through the window, one of them illuminating a bit of white hair. I stared for a moment, looking at Allen. His back was to me, his face looking at the wall, as I had been moments before. I whispered a prayer that a) Allen wouldn't kill me, and b) ... well, that Allen wouldn't kill me. Before I could hesitate, I pulled back the sheets that covered the boy's thin frame and, ignoring his jump of surprise, climbed in beside them.

Allen turned, facing me. "Lavi! What are you doing?"

Being perfectly serious, I grumbled, "Scoot over!" I waited for him to give me more space before I continued; "I'm making you warmer. Now turn around." I noticed in the dim light that his face was a bright, crimson red as he complied. But still, there was a good couple of inches distance between us. I was surprised that Allen wasn't a pancake against the wall. Sighing, I draped one arm across the pillow, and with the other I tugged Allen closer to me. A gasp escaped his lips at his back came into contact with my chest, and I draped my arm across his waist. I chuckled, the air from my mouth blowing a few strands of white hair skyward. The younger boy shivered against me, and I knew it wasn't because he was cold. "Relax," I said, "you're all tense. How am I supposed to sleep when you're this tense?"

Unable to help myself, I pressed my face into the back of his head, breathing deeply. With the arm I had draped across him, I lifted up the flap of his shirt and danced my fingertips across the bare skin. Allen, at this point, was so tense I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. I continued to trace patterns into his skin until he slowly began to relax. His head rested against my arm, and against my chest I felt his shoulders unwind. I waited for the deep breathing and total relaxation that signaled sleep. It came sooner than I expected, and the white-haired boy was putty in my hands. My hand on his waist stilled, and I held my breathe. I was so... _close_ to him._ Fuck it,_ I thought, and I let my hand slide from his waist to his stomach, which was surprisingly well muscled. Allen mumbled something, and I froze. To my astonishment, Allen squirmed under my hand, and coiled up even more against me. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue. _Holy shit,_ I managed to think, the first comprehensible thought that I could decipher in my ravaged brain. I kept my hand against his stomach, brushing my fingers in circles against the hard abs. I lifted my head up slightly and looked at the boy sleeping beside me, the boy who had stolen such a large piece of my heart. No, I wasn't going to take advantage of him while he was sleeping. Oh boy, did I want to. But if I was going to do anything with Allen, it was going to be with him willing and awake. I laid my head back to rest, breathing deeply. Oh yeah, if we ever did anything, I wanted him awake.

With those last thoughts, I drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with a single voice calling my name.

_**Allen Walker**_

The first thing I heard that evening as I woke was a knocking on our door.

The first thing I saw that evening as I opened my eyes was Lavi's face, just an inch away from mine. I gasped, silently, and the boy in front of me snapped his eye open wide. The emerald orb glanced around our room before focusing on me. I was almost positive my face was crimson, but I locked my gaze with his own. While I looked at him though, I tried to decipher exactly what was going on.

My head was resting on one of Lavi's arms, his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I noticed that he'd had a firm grip on me even before he woke up, and I could feel the muscles of his arms against my bare skin. His hand had somehow found its way under my shirt, and his hand was splayed out across my lower back. My own arm was laying over his, and I could feel the hem of his shirt under my fingers. Our hips were pressed against each other, fitting each other almost perfectly. As I tilted my head back, they pressed even closer together, igniting a spark that I wasn't familiar with. Lavi apparently noticed it to, as he murmured my name. Was it just me, or was his voice excruciatingly seductive? With the hand that had been placed across his side, I slide it up his chest, wrapping the pale fingers into his shirt, pulling him that much closer to me. I was surprised by my own actions, and would have pulled away if I hadn't seen the look on Lava's face. I whispered his name, my voice small. This didn't make sense! We were both boys; isn't this kind of relationship impossible? The confusion almost overwhelmed the passion that was bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. "Don't be scared..." I heard him whisper as I closed my eyes. He smelled like pine and smoke, and as I breathed in deeply, I could feel his nose brush against my own, feel my heart beat quicken against his palm as it moved up to cup my cheek...

_Knock knock_.

Lavi jerked away from me so quickly that he lost his balanced and fell off the bed. He yelped, and I would have laughed if I weren't in mourning over the loss of feeling. I had never felt like that before, a heat like fire that burned me alive but did not hurt. A hunger that I could never satisfy no matter how much I ate. Without its presence I felt relief, but sadness as well. My arms were empty - I didn't like that feeling. I was about to call Lavi back over here when the knocking came again.

"Priests? Are you well? It is time for the hunt to begin," came the voice of the Mayor through the door.

I fixed my gaze on Lavi, who in turn stared at me from the floor. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes, the void that the emerald orb had become. Hoping my voice didn't quake, I shouted out, "We shall be out in a few minutes." I heard a pause before the sound of footsteps fading away. In its place came a sound from the window - the nails being yanked out of wood. Red filtered through the window as one board came loose, revealing a beautiful sunset.

But it was lost on me, because I was still looking at my friend who was slowly getting up from the floor. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling, since his face was completely closed off from me. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the feel of his arms around me again.

It wasn't as good as the real thing. Not by a long shot.

We both changed back into our clothes, seeing as we didn't have another pair. When we slipped out of the door, which was now unlocked, Lavi held it open for me. I stopped in front of him, looking into his eyes, trying to see something. But I couldn't, and unsure of what to say, I murmured the words "I'm sorry" as I turned and walked away from him down the hall. I hadn't turned to see the affect my words had on him, so I missed the look of pain, fear, and hurt travel across his face and through his eyes before he put up the mask once more. I hadn't known that I had brought to life his one fear, his one terror.

The fear of being broken.

* * *

As it turned out, Arystar Krory was _not_ a vampire, but actually an exorcist like Lavi and me. When Master Cross had visited him, he had dropped off a man-eating flower that had been innocence. Then the innocence bonded with Krory, becoming a parasitic type innocence in the form of his teeth. The killings that had taken place were Arystar's innocence reacting to the Akuma. Franz, a town member who came with us to the castle, had been killed by Count Krory, and had actually been an Akuma. Strangely enough, an Akuma in the form of a young woman named Eliade, who had been Arystar's assistant, had slipped past his radar, and had even been Krory's lover. In the castle, Lavi had battled Arystar and I battled Eliade, until our fights had combined. My eye had healed as I was fighting, and unfortunately, Lavi and Arystar both saw the souls of Akuma, which meant Eliade had been exposed. Arystar was the one to finish the job, sucking Eliade empty of blood. When it was all over and done with, we all sat down and had Arystar explain what Master had been doing here (borrowing money of course), and we explained what innocence and Akuma were, along with explaining what exorcists did.

All three of us had wounds, none too serious. But we were all exhausted, and Arystar was depressed at the death of his only love. He offered us any food we could find, medical supplies and treatments for our wounds, and even a place to rest for what remained of the night. We reluctantly agreed, and Arystar had shown us some spare rooms. After treating our wounds, Lavi had retreated to the bedroom he had chosen, closing the door lightly behind him. I had stared, sadness running through me.

As we had exited the inn, we both acted as if nothing had happened. He flirted with some passing village girls, which had caused a spark of anger to fly through me as I tugged him away. He had given me that blank look again, before switching subjects. Lavi had continued to joke, and make fun of me. It was as though we hadn't shared that night together. When we first encountered Eliade, it was as though I didn't exist. I felt my heart shrink and shrivel up as I called his name and he didn't respond. I still didn't know what I had done wrong.

"Allen?" Aristae's small voice broke me from my thoughts, and I turned to smile at him.

"Yes?"

He fidgeted, before saying in the same voice, "I am retiring to my bed for the remainder of the evening. I wanted to let you know I heated up the furnace in your room for you."

I frowned; standing up from the chair I had been seated in. "Thank you, Arystar. But why?"

The vampire smiled. "Lavi said you didn't like the cold," he murmured, "and so I thought I would turn up the furnace for you, so it would be warm when you went to your room." Shock coated my features, and Arystar bowed before retreating.

Collapsing in my chair, I covered my face with my hands. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, frozen. _Lavi, Lavi, Lavi,_ I thought repeatedly. _That... bastard!_ I rose from my chair, anger running through me. _How __**dare**__ he treat me like nothing happened, how __**dare**__ he confuse me about my feelings towards him only to shut me out, how __**dare**__ he do something so sweet after being so cold!_ Trembling, I stalked towards the staircase to my left and climbed up the stairs. I stalked down hallway after hallway until I arrived at Lavi's door. Thankfully, it was unlocked, so I didn't jam my wrist as I threw open the door. Lavi, who had been pulling the sheet from the bed, about to climb in, jumped and turned towards me.

"Lavi!" I shouted. "How dare..." I stopped when I noticed the pain in his features. It wasn't physically pain, he hadn't been hurt that bad. Lavi crossed his arms over his chest, which I now notice was bare. He only had on his pants, and I felt my face go crimson again. I myself had taken off my coat, but otherwise had my other clothes on.

"Well?" He asked, false cheer coursing through his voice. "How dare I what?" His eyes... that mask was back.

I walked towards him, till we were only a couple of inches apart. Lavi eyed me warily, and I eyed him back. I felt the anger come back in a burst as I stared into his one eye, and used it to shove him back against the bed. He fell, and sat on the bed, his eyes wide. I stepped between his legs, planting my hands on either side of him, and pressed myself close against him. "How dare you not kiss me back at the inn," I whispered, raising my hand and touching his cheek gently. My eyes were focused on the pale pink lips just centimeters from my own. I did not see the floodgate of emotion and passion rush through his eyes as he decoded the meaning behind my words.

"Woops," he said. "Should I fix that?" Lavi fell back, bringing me with him so that I was lying on top of him. I barely noticed the change in location; my eyes were focused solely on the boy, no, man in front of me. Warm hands grasped my cheeks, and I was pulled against his lips.

Electricity shot through me, every nerve in my body going hyper sensitive. I pulled at his bandana, and his fiery red hair came loose, spreading out around him. His hands came up and grabbed my hips, grinding them against his own. I gasped, pulling away from his lips for a moment to groan to the ceiling. I came back to his face with a burning passion, out lips connecting once more. I felt his tongue against my lips, the wet muscle causing a throbbing sensation to run through me. I felt nervous though for a moment, and kept my lips locked up tight. But Lavi being Lavi, wouldn't take no for an answer, and as his warm hands travelled up my shirt, I felt my lips part and his tongue slip in. A battle ensued between us, the warm, we muscles sliding over each other in a mock battle for dominance. When, to my surprise, Lavi relented, I searched his mouth, trying to be as tantalizing and sweet as I could. I often pulled away; leaving Lavi leaning towards me, and then would nibble at his lip in a teasing manner. Eventually, he growled out a curse, and said to stop fooling around and kiss him already. I grinned, happy my teasing was having the desired affect. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and I wrapped his hair around a finger. Our lips connected again and again, our hips grinding against each other.

At some point, I removed my lips from his own and moved down his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses against his skin. I played with his bare chest, my fingers grazing the sensitive skin. His fingers dug into me as he moaned my name. I nibbled gently on the soft flesh, and I felt the body beneath me arch in pleasure. He responded by unbuttoning one, two... my shirt came off, leaving me bare against him. I guess Lavi decided to take charge again, because he rose up underneath me, bringing us to a sitting/standing position. He traded places with me, sliding off the bed as I sat down on the edge. He stared into me, his green eye looking me up and down seductively. He got down on his knees, and started to pull off my boots. When I was barefoot, Lavi stayed on his knees, looking up at me. I felt something pulling at my jeans, tightness, and I moaned. Lavi seemed to notice the bulge, and a single finger brushed the sensitive area through the pants. Gasping, I pulled Lavi up and on top of me, kissing him furiously. Somehow, we made it underneath the covers, and the grinding resumed once more. The pleasure and pain was almost too much to stand, but I loved it. I love it and the man with me.

I loved Lavi Bookman.

I saw red as he because to nibble and suck on my neck, one of his hands sliding on the insides of my pants. I bucked against him, loving and hating the feeling. I moaned, but this time I moaned his name, my voice going a bit high on the 'i'. Suddenly, Lavi stopped, his lips still against my neck, his hand still between my skin and my pants waistline. Gasping, I held him tight to me, wondering why he stopped. Pulling away, green eyes bore into me and he whispered to me, "I've always wanted to hear you moan my name."

With my heart soaring, I pulled him close to me again. I began to whisper his name, using a variety of tones. I ran my fingers through his hair over and over again, the soft strands like silk. We lay on our sides, tightly bound to each other physically and emotionally. At some point, Lavi fell asleep in my arms. I wondered if the feeling of love, and overwhelming passion was what Lavi had been feeling that night at the inn. I continued to stroke his hair, trying to fall asleep myself.

Just as I was about to drift off, I heard Lavi say my name. Tilting my head back, I glanced down at his face. It was peaceful, completely relaxed. He was still asleep, his breathing even and steady. Considering how far we had gotten tonight, it seemed ridiculous that those simple words made me blush. I closed my eyes, breathing in the natural smell of smoke and trees. "Lavi," I murmured into his hair, before falling into a blissful sleep.

_The End_

"That was _amazing_."_(A)_

"I've never tasted anything like it." _(L)_

"How many times have you had it?"

"Oh, this is my first time."

"Heh heh, so inexperienced."

"That's funny, coming from you."

"Actually it is, considering how many people did it for me." _(A)_

"How did you get them to do it?"

"I used my charms, as you _well_ know."

"Hey, don't be bringing that up here!"

"Why not? Ashamed that you're the female in the relationship?"_ (A)_

"That is ridiculous, and you know it. I'm totally the man in our relationship." _(L)_

"Which was why I was on top most of last night?"

I slammed my fork down, causing the piece of pecan pie beside me to jump into the air. "Our relationship has nothing to do with this amazing pie, okay? Just cause you had a bunch of people make it for you and you've had so many times, this is the first time I have had pecan pie and I'm trying to enjoy it!"

Allen, who was sitting across from me in the cafeteria, started to laugh. "You are ridiculous," I grumbled, before stabbing the delicious food and placing it in my mouth. It was, indeed, one of the most delicious things I had ever tasted. I sighed deeply, crunching on the nuts and delicious flavorings. Allen had demanded I try it, since apparently I was lacking on my food tasting skills.

"Well, so are you," Allen countered, giggling.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced around before asking quietly, "Are you coming over to my room tonight?" I paused, waiting for rejection. In truth, I was always waiting for Allen to realize that we didn't belong together and for him to leave me. I prayed it would never happen, but I didn't want my heart broken. I prepared myself, waiting for his response.

Allen put a finger to his chin, thinking. "How about we go to my place instead? Isn't Bookman going to be here tonight?" He waggled an eyebrow. "Wouldn't want to keep him up, now would we?" I paused, staring at him, before laughing loudly.

I stood, bowing. "Milord, how intelligent you are! Yes, we shall resume our lovemaking at your place tonight!" Allen blushed crimson, before waving me to sit down.

"Shut up Lavi! Nobody knows about us yet!"

Grimacing, I remained standing. Allen, sensing my look, slowly stood as well, glowering at me. I gulped. "Well, you see... I was talking to Lenalee and it sort of... slipped out?"

The teen sighed, and said, "Oh, well its not that bad." But seeing my continuing grimace, Allen continued. "Only Lenalee knows... right?"

I laughed, scratching the back of my head uneasily. "Yeah, heh, of course! Except... maybe... a-group-of-finders-standing-nearby, heh..."

"LAVI!"

I ran down the hall, shouting loudly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The white haired boy chased after me, arms outstretched to grab me. "I'm going to kill you!"

I ran around the corner, and my voice echoed loudly in the common room as I shouted over my shoulder, "They would have found out about us being together anyway!" I failed to notice the large group of people that had massed in the common room for a meeting. I screeched to a halt, eyeing the other people warily. "Gah!" I screamed as I fell to the floor, a pale body tackling me from behind.

Allen seemed to notice the other people as well, and began to laugh nervously. "You guys heard nothing, alright? Right. Good. Bye now!" Allen smiled falsely as he began to drag me away, leaving me to claw at the floor and beg for forgiveness.

Love sucks.


End file.
